


Audition

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Will is a fashion photographer in Florence who meets the intriguing couple Roman and Lydia Fell. It is that kind of a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audition

”So is it that kind of a party?” asked the slightly tipsy Will Graham.  
Lydia Fell gave him an imperious, sultry look. “It could be,” she said, perfect red lips smiling.  
“Do you wish to cavort with both of us?” asked Roman Fell, equally imperious and desirable.  
“Y-yes,” Graham stammered. “I don’t normally do things like this..but you are both soo..intriguing.”  
“Shall we?” asked doctor Fell, indicating the bedroom.  
“I’d rather watch,” said Lydia. “My head hurts.”  
Will was taken aback but nodded.  
This was not what he had expected.

*  
Will was working as a fashion photographer in Florence and he had met the Fells at a party for the industry.  
He’d gone there with a model, Donatella. She was very attractive but not his type, and he’d mostly brought her because she had demanded it. She soon found a rich man to talk to instead of him.  
Will had gotten to talking to the Fells and then they asked him to come home with them.  
He didn’t normally proposition people for threesomes, but liquid courage made him dare.  
“Sorry,” said Lydia. “It’s my antidepressant. I shouldn’t have mixed it with wine, it goes to my head.”  
Fell looked fully in control, and he was smiling a very predatory smile.  
“Have you ever been with a man?” he asked Will.  
“No,” said Will. “I just looked into your eyes at the party and you were so..beautiful and deadly. I couldn’t resist.”  
“Flattery will get you everywhere my dear,” said Fell. “You may undress now if you so desire.”  
Will, while shaking did so.  
Lydia was taken from her half-dazed state and smiled at him. “Nice,” she said, looking at his pale and well-defined chest, his strong legs and half-hard cock.  
Fell smiled. “You look like a drawing I once did of Patroclus,” he said.  
“The Greek warrior? Achilles’ lover?” enquired Will.  
“You know your Greek myths. Yes, the same.”  
“Of course.”  
“Come closer,” said Fell and lifted a hand towards Will. There was a hunger in his eyes as he undid his fly, taking out his heavy cock. “Do you know how to do this?”  
“I think so..”  
“Go on,” said Fell and Will knelt before him. He licked at the head of the cock and allowed Fell to tangle hands in his dark curls.  
“Take it slow,” said Fell. “We have time, dear.”  
Will obeyed, and tried not to choke on the thick cock. His own surged with interest.  
Fell pulled him to his feet and kissed him hungrily.  
“Let’s go to bed,” said Fell and started to undress. Will moaned at the sight of his naked form, its strength and grace obvious even with a casual glance.  
“Come here. I shall take good care of you,” said Fell gently.  
“You will fuck me?” asked Will.  
“Yes,” said Fell, and licked his lips.  
Will got down on the bed. Fell had him on his stomach, and he rubbed his cock between Will’s buttocks, and Will felt each glide against them.  
“You are lovely,” said Fell and his thrusts shook Will to his core, sweat pooling between his thighs from the effort.   
He felt like Fell was transforming him from a lonely creature into a cherished lover.  
As if this act could accomplish such a thing, transmute him into a butterfly, whisper light through his darkness.  
Fell murmured endearments in French, and Lydia added slurred sentences in Italian.  
Will moaned, and he came, untouched all over the sheets.  
“Will,” said Fell and followed him, pumping his release all over Will’s pale skin, lit by the moonlight. The warmth of that release was followed by Fell licking it slowly and reverently from Will’s back. Will felt dazed and sated.   
Lydia made a subdued noise and appeared to have followed them into sweet oblivion.  
Fell held Will close and he fell asleep.

*  
In the morning Lydia was gone, and Will’s lover still lay beside him on the sheets that smelled of them both.  
“I should go,” Will said.  
Fell woke and shook his head.  
“No. You will stay,” he said firmly, leaving no room for doubt.  
“Your wife?” asked Will, remembering her odd behavior.  
“We have an arrangement. She has Massimo. I have you now.”  
“You do? I thought it was just a one-off?”  
“It was. I changed my mind. We shall continue.”  
“Like..I’m your kept boy?” asked Will, pouting.  
“You are my lover,” said Fell and kissed his lips.  
“Like Patroclus and Achilles?”  
“Exactly, my dear. Go to sleep now. I shall make you breakfast later.”  
“I have nowhere to be until Monday.”  
“Then you shall stay until then,” said Fell and held him tighter.  
“I will,” said Will in a sleepy voice. 

*  
Hannibal was most pleased. He had meant to use the man and discard him like he had Dimmond, but something about Will had stilled his hand.  
Bedelia had Massimo and he could have Will.  
Maybe this one could be taught many skills and be his true partner.  
Bedelia was useful, but she lacked the killer instinct.  
He sensed a deep darkness in Will and it intrigued him.  
It was most interesting to consider the possibilities of his courtship of the man.


End file.
